bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Hallelujah Land
Hallelujah Land (ハレルヤランド) is an area of the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. It is owned by Halekulani, and is claimed to be "the world's best themepark". Backround Hallelujah Land (also called Holy Guacamole Land in the English anime) is one of the Maruhage Empire's most powerful bases. Like many of these fortresses, it is also an amusement park, but in this case, Hallelujah Land is most popular and profitable amusement park in the empire, and for that matter, the world! Connected through the empire's transportation network, Halekulani, the owner and boss of the park, allows for easy access and availability for all who wish to entertain themselves. But there's a cost for all who go there: every single attraction comes with a fee, forcing everyone to add to Halekulani's already tremendous wealth. And at the very moment the attraction no longer makes profits, the mad leader cuts his losses by blowing it up (even if people are still inside)! On another note, Hallelujah Land also uses harsh slave labor in order to construct new rides! Later after Halekulani's defeat, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke decide to rebuild and called it Jiggly Land, we they use rubber gloves for landscaping and charge tourists with jars of jelly for admission. 30 minutes later, Bo-bobo states that no tourists showed up, and since they couldn't pay their taxes with jars of jelly, they had to close the park down. This was merely a Wiggin' joke that was probably forgotten about since they were working on the park the same time as their ally Gasser got captured by Wan Ronga and taken to Cyber City. However, we do see later that Halekulani returns to his park and retains control even after his own defeat. Leader Halekulani Main Article: Halekulani Henchmen Kanemaru Main Article: Kanemaru Nightmare Main Article: Nightmare Hell Killers Just like Gunkan and OVER before him, the Hell Killers (ヘルʷキラーズ) are officially the main underlings of Halekulani: three killer assassins working within the confines of Hallelujah Land sent down to take out any intruders to the park, such as Bo-bobo. Galubel the Fresh-Blooded Main Article: Galubel the Fresh-Blooded T-500 Main Article: T-500 Three Prison-Murderer Brothers Main Article: Three Prison-Murderer Brothers Other Members/Residents Aliens Old Goldfish Man Spandex Rangers Spandex Rangers Villain Areas Space World (Spacey World in the dub) The attraction consists of several Dengakuman-sized aliens and their spaceship. However, the attraction is also on the path of the train line heading into Hallelujah Land and nearly gets destroyed during Bo-bobo's team fight against Kanemaru! Old Goldfish Man Show A short lived attraction. It is a show involving a man with a head in the shape of a goldfish. He is holding a glass blind for no apparent reason. It was destroyed soon after Bobobo entered it, due to lack of ratings. Though the building was destroyed, Goldfish-man survived without a scratch and continued to preform. Dengakuman continued to watch the show claiming it was "just like broadway." Children's Playground (Be-a-Kid World in the dub) An area in which one literally becomes a kid again. It is one of the most popular attractions as claimed by Suzu. It is guarded by Nightmare. Gingerbread House Literally, a giant house made of gingerbread. This is the battlefield where Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, Suzu, and Beauty face Galubel the Fresh-Blooded unleashing the combination of jelly and nosehair,"Jelly Jiggler Nosehair!" Spandex Rangers Show A live-action show starring the Spandex Rangers (Muscle Marshalls in the dub), an obvious parody of the Power Rangers. This is where Don Patch drags Heppokomaru after knocking him out and leads them into the ultimate battle with T-500,and boy does Don Patch tell him who the main character is! Climb-High Tower A large tower near the center of the theme park. It consists of several panels to climb the tower, but each panel contains a different trap! This is the battefield for the fight between the Wiggin trio and the three prison-murderer brothers battle, and Bobobo unleashes Bobobo Roulette to defeat them. Money Castle Halekulani's domain where he keeps a giant money pool, and oversees the progress of his themepark. This is where the battle with Halekulani, and downfall of the themepark takes place. See Also Hallelujah Land (Majide!!? Shinken Shoubu) Category:Bases of the Maruhage Empire Category:Locations